ewrestlingfandomcom-20200213-history
Exotica
Mylena D'Vine, better known by her stage name Exotica, is an American Glamor model, Ameerican television personality, and Professional wrestler and valet, currently working for World Wrestling Headquarters, under the Demolition brand, as a Demolition Diva. Outside of her professional wrestling career, Exotica is known for her modeling and also being a 2 Time Playboy Covergirl. ... World Wrestling Headquarters ... Exotica signed to World Wrestling Headquarters on June 3 08, to a two year long contract. Exotica made her official debut on June 4, where she introduced her Uber-Heel bytchy gimmick while challenging Andy Rhodes. Exotica and Andy are known for having heat with each-other, and so people are to wonder of the two divas will be in an upcoming feud. Exotica has already made a name for herself in World Wrestling Headquarters, especially since she is coming close with talent such as Owner, Adrian Hart and Former World Champion, Daniel Hutchinson. ... Gimmick ... * Seductress // High Society // Rich Snob (| WWH ... Accomplishments ... * 2 Time Playboy Covergirl (June 2006 and September 2007) * Signed a contract with World Wrestling Headquarters (2008) * STUFF Magazine (2008) * FHM Hottie Of The Month (January 2008) ... Allies ... * Adrian Hart (WWH) * Daniel Hutchinson (WWH) ... Enemies ... * Andy Rhodes-Payne (On-Screen WWH) ... Feuds ... * Andy Rhodes-Payne (Upcoming WWH) ... Moveset ... FINISHING MANEUVERS X-Otic Dream Setup: » This move is usually used when Exotica's opponent whips Exotica off the ropes. While coming into contact with the ring-ropes, Exotica jumps on the middle rope and springboards 180 degrees to perform a twisting 180 degree tornado DDT. Absolute Exstacy Setup: » Exotika stuns her opponent with a poke to the eyes and eye rack. She then takes a few steps back before she runs at her opponent and grabs their hair, swinging the opponent around and performing a 180 degree spinning facebuster. MESMERIZED Setup: » Exotika kicks her opponent in the gut before placing one of her arms around her opponents neck. She now rounds at the ropes, lifts her feet and kicks off them, before doing a 180 degree turn into a bulldog. This is known as a Springboard Bulldog, mostly known as the 'Stratusfaction' used by Trish Stratus. SIGNATURE MOVES Exotic-Lock [Also known as an Inverted STF or Sickle hold this hold is named after The Great Muta, who innovated it. The wrestler first takes the opponent's legs, bends them at the knees, and crosses them, placing one ankle in the other leg's knee-pit before then turning around so that they are facing away from the opponent and places one of his feet into the triangle created by the opponent's crossed legs. The wrestler then places the opponent's free ankle under his knee-pit and bridges backwards to reach over their head and locks his/her arms around the opponent's head.] OH SO D'VINE [Also known as a Roundhouse Kick. This is usually used as a counter move. Exotica ducks under her opponents arm or counters their move, and waits for them to turn around. When they do, she hits her opponent with a horizontel Roundhouse Kick, similiar to that of Trish Stratus.] Exotic Sunset [A move in which a wrestler will roll/flip over an elevated opponent facing them in a reverse body scissors and use the momentum to pull the opponent down to the mat back first.] Bytchacanrana [This move is commonly referred to as a huracanrana or hurricanrana, although it is technically slightly different. The move is described as a headscissors takedown that is performed against a running opponent. The wrestler jumps on the shoulders of the charging opponent and performs a backflip, using his momentum to throw the opponent over him and on to their back.] Golden Halo [Also known as a standing somersault neckbreaker, this move sees the attacking wrestler place the opponent in a side headlock and perform a somersault forwards, then falls down supine, using the momentum of the flip to twist the opponent's neck and back into the ground.] OTHER MOVES * Diving Huracarana * One Handed Bulldog * Cartwheel Reversal into Monkey-Flip * Monkey Flip * Diving Lou Thesz Press * Dragonrana * Tiger Suplex Pin * Dragon Suplex Pin * Bulldog * Snap Suplex * Superplex * Wheelbarrow Bulldog * Rope Aided Headscissor Takedown * Headscissors Takedown * Tilt-A-Whirl Headscissors * Rope Aided Neck Scissors * Diving Somersault Neckbreaker * Tornado DDT * Lucha DDT * Tarauntula * Cartwheel Elbow * Standing Moonsault * Corner Cartwheel-Backflip-Elbow Smash Combo Category:Wrestlers Category:Female Wrestlers